


Save Him

by StilesStilinskiMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesStilinskiMcCall/pseuds/StilesStilinskiMcCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first shot makes his jerk and scream, the second makes him piss himself. The third has him scrambling from under the bed and running to his parents’ bedroom. When he sees his brother standing in his crib screaming he’s relieved but when his eyes land on his Mother on the bed he lets out a loud “Mommy!” and crawls into the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> Title for story from song Save Him by Justin Nozuka which can be found [HERE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9Td_b1mf1U) fair warning, this is NOT a happy song.

**Save Him**

Stiles walked onto the small stage and waved at the nice sized crowd of people. He took a seat on the stool and adjusted the microphone so it was level with his mouth. The crowd clapped and cheered and he smiled.

“So I take it you enjoyed my little _Unplugged_ segment.” The crowd cheered and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. “Well now it’s time to get serious.” He took a sip of his water. “As some of you may or may not know both me and my brother are adopted. My adopted, and real father in all but blood is actually sitting right there.” He pointed to where the man was sitting and smiled at the retired sheriff.  “Also as some of you may or may not know my brother and I had a pretty…tragic…start to our childhood.” Stiles took a deep breath. “I wrote this song when I was twelve about fourteen-ish years ago. Four years after it all happened; it’s more of a story then a song really.” He scratched his head nervously.

“My brother, who also has been playing the guitar all night, is the only person who’s ever heard me sing this song.  Not even my boyfriend, with his _many_ methods of persuasion, has been able to get it out of me.” The crowd gave a low chuckle. “I’m going to tell you in advance this is not a happy song and there is a 99% chance that I’m going to cry.” The crowd remained silent. “Dad, Scott, as your son and your bestfriend it is your responsibility to keep Derek in his seat.” The two nodded. “Scott I also expect you to but my little brother back together when this is over.” He took a deep breath and motioned for Isaac to start strumming.

**_“_ She loves him more He loves her more, Seems like they won't ever let each other go, Laughing and kissing it's a match made in heaven _”_**

_Everyone cheered as the two kissed. Rice was tossed excitedly into the air, as the two made their way with smiles down the aisle and out of the church, to the car waiting to take them to the reception. They had finally gotten married. After being together for five years people were starting to wonder if they were ever going to get married._

**“Behind the rings on their fingers Imprints the ink deep in the inner That has stained their souls together now Stained soul mates forever now”**

_The collapsed onto the bed pieces of clothing missing while other were torn in their haste to have skin on skin. It was their wedding night. A night that they spent so close together that they weren’t even able to tell where part of them ended and the other began. Their bodies slid together in a dance older then time bringing them together in one of the best ways possible._

**“Seems like they've made it to the other side where the grass is greener And the sky is always blue And it goes on forever and ever but there is only room for two”**

_He stared at his wife in shock._

_“You’re what?”_

_“I’m pregnant.” She said with a nervous watery smile._

_His shock quickly faded to anger. “How could you let this happen?!”_

_“What?” She gasped._

_“How could you let this happen? You’ve ruined everything!”_

_“Ruin…I thought you would be happy!”  She yelled back. “We’ve been married for 3 years, I thought you would want to start a family?”_

_“We’re 21 years old! We can barely take care of ourselves how do you expect us to take care of a kid! Get rid of it.”_

_She stared at him shock and confusion. “I’m not getting rid of my baby.”_

**“Deep at night I'm awakened from my dreams, Next door, yelling cries mercy she is begging please ‘Don't end my life you're all I need and darling I will never leave’ Never leave”**

Stiles clenched his eyes shut as he remembered. He was only eight when this happened but he remembers it as if it happened yesterday. He remembers how his Mother cried and begged and screamed and pleaded with his father. He didn’t see her, he was too afraid to move from under his bed, but he knew she was praying. Not out loud but in her head. She wore a cross necklace that he remembers would occasionally get stuck in his hair when he would lay with her. He also remembered that when his father was having a particularly bad day, she would curl with him in bed, clasp the cross between both their hands and pray.

**“And then she prayed on her knees, she said _‘_ Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on’ ‘Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on’ ‘Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on’  ‘Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on’”**

Stiles forced the burning in his eyes away and pushed into the next verse.

**“Dark clouds cover her paradise, She covers her eyes and hides behind enemy lines, And she walks through the night with her child in her arms She's thrown back hostage'd”**

_She tried to leave. She packed bags for both her and her two sons. One only a few months old and the other only a few months shy of his eighth birthday. She waited until her husband had already left for work and her oldest, Stiles, had went to bed early with a ‘stomach ache’. She placed the bags on her shoulders and carefully lifted her youngest, Isaac, out of his crib, making sure he stayed sleep._

_She walked down the short hall to Stiles’ bedroom and at the sound of his door creaking open Stiles head popped up from the pillow. “Are we leaving now?”_

_“Yes baby. We have to hurry.” The little boy threw off his blanket and slipped on his shoes. They were about to walk through the door when Stiles stopped and stared at his Mother. “Stiles, sweetie, we need to go.”_

_“Mommy your eye.” Stiles said softly._

_“I know baby but we have to go.” She grabbed his hand and tried to make him come along._

_“But mommy-”_

_“Stiles_ please _we have to go.” Stiles yanked his hand free and took off down the hall. “Stiles!” The boy was only gone a few seconds before returning with a pair of sunglasses._

_He held the glasses out nervously. “So no one sees.”_

_She gave her son a weak smile before taking the glasses. “Thank you.”_

_The trio made the half hour trek to the bus station with no issue and purchased tickets to Anaheim. It was only six hours away from where they currently where but it was a good start. The bus ride was peaceful Isaac only waking up once for a bottle and diaper change. Stiles dozed on and off only complaining a few times about wanting curly fries. She promised to get him some as soon as they got to their destination._

_They let the other riders unload first, Stiles babbling excitedly about going to a new school and making new friends and such. His Mother only smiled and gently encouraged him. She didn’t have the heart to tell him they would probably be spending a while in a shelter until she could find a proper job. She stepped off the bus first, Isaac securely in her arms, while she watched to make sure Stiles didn’t stumble on the oversized bus steps._

_“And maybe I’ll have my own room an-” Stiles stopped abruptly on the last step and stared._

_“Stiles, honey, what’s wrong?” When she noticed the wet patch slowly forming on his pants and down his legs her panic increased tenfold. She crouched as much as she could while holding a baby and gently cupped his cheek with her free hand. “Genim what’s wrong?” Stiles slowly lifted his hand and pointed past his Mother. She slowly turned and nearly cried when she saw her husband leaning against the car with the car doors open._

_“Get in the car.” They made no move towards the vehicle. The enraged man stopped over and yanked stiles from the bus stairs. Stiles let out a yell as his father carried him over to the car and tossed him in the back seat. “Get in the damn car! I’ll throw your ass in here too if I have to.” The only thing that made her move to get in the car was Stiles’ tears and him calling out desperately for his Mother. “Put the brat in his car seat and get in car.” She carefully slid Isaac into his seat and clipped him in. She slid into the passenger seat and was prepared for the slap that knocks the sunglasses off. “Waste of gas following your ass across the damn state.”_

_She shifted gears and pulled out of the bus stop. They were only a few miles from where they left when he pulled over. Stiles watched as his father dragged his Mother from the car and started to hit her over and over as she screamed. She didn’t beg for him to stop, afraid of what he would do to her children. Her screams soon made Isaac start to cry. Stiles flinched when the car door opened. “Shut him up, or I will.” Stiles nodded. He pulled the blanket that was wrapped around him on the bus and placed it over both their heads. He found his brother binky and gave it to him before starting to sing all the songs he could remember and when he couldn’t remember anymore, and the sound changed from fist making contact to something else, he squeezed his eyes shut and started to make up his own._

**“See twenty years ago when she was just ten years old Lost in imagination she was left alone And pops had nothing to let his anger on oh he beat her cold Yes he did He beat her cold”**

_She felt the same way she did when her Mother died and her father used her. After so many hits it’s not happening to you anymore. It’s happening to some poor woman who you feel so bad for but can’t help. There was once her father beat her so bad he thought he had killed her. He called an ambulance and said he had come home and found the house broken into and her on the floor. It seems she was stuck in the cycle. She closed her eyes when she heard the sound of the car door being yanked open and prayed he wasn’t going to hurt them. She didn’t know if she should be thankful or terrified when she heard the familiar sound of a belt getting loose and a zipper coming undone._

**“She used to pray on her knees, she said  ‘Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on’ ‘Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on’ ‘Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on’  ‘Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on’”**

This is the part that he always has a hardest time singing.

**“Deep at night I'm awakened from my dreams, Next door - yelling cries mercy she's begging please, And begging please And begging please "Get up, get up", he brings her to her feet, And smacks her down till she falls to the ground”**

He can hear her thud as she hit the ground. It was a sound he had become familiar with but still couldn’t bring himself to accept. He had crawled under his bed at the first sound of his father’s yelling.

**“And over and over again, He brings her to her feet till she can no longer stand - And still the beating never ends On and on and on it goes”**

He can feel the tears clogging his throat and spilling over his shut eyes. He forces himself to keep singing. Trying to will the bad memories away by laying it all out for the world to hear.

**“Until he brings out a gun And says to her ‘stop crying and bring me my son’ She cries harder and harder He cries harder and harder She says ‘baby please don't-don’t do this’”**

He’s crying, he knows he is, between the wetness on his cheeks, the pain in his chest, and the strain he can feel in his voice, there is no denying it. He remembers his Mother’s begging. He remembers how she tried to convince his father to stop. He remembers the fear he felt when he realized that his father had to be talking about him because Isaac was already in their room in his crib.  He can hear the tears in his father’s voice as he tells his Mother this is the only way.

**“Two shots to her chest And a blow to his own head She quickly loses breath and blood rushes to their bed and baby cries He cries his eyes out”**

The first shot makes his jerk and scream, the second makes him piss himself. The third has him scrambling from under the bed and running to his parents’ bedroom. When he sees his brother standing in his crib screaming he’s relieved but when his eyes land on his Mother on the bed he lets out a loud “Mommy!” and crawls into the bed.

**"‘Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on’ ‘Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on’ ‘Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on’ 'Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on’”**

He had fought against the paramedics that tried to get to his Mother’s body. He didn’t want anyone to touch her. She was his Mother and whenever anyone else touched her she got hurt. The only thing that forced him away from his Mother’s body was when one of the police officers, a sheriff, lifted his brother from the crib and tried to shush the still wailing baby.

He ran over and tried to take the wailing baby from the bigger man but he wasn’t strong enough. He hadn’t even realized he was begging for his brother until the Sheriff told him he wasn’t going anywhere and scooped him up into his arms as well.

His voice cracked as he sang the outro.

**“She loves him more He loves her more, Seems like they won't ever let each other go, Laughing and kissing it's a match made in heaven”**

He opened his eyes he had long since forgotten he closed and looked out into the crowd. The crowd clapped, astonishingly, loud, even If most people in the crowd’s eyes were filled or spilling over with tears. He glanced over at his small family to find them all with sad, tear streaked faces. He said a soft thank you into the mic and hugged his little brother who had sprung up and wrapped his arms around him the moment the song finished.

***

“ _MTV_ says your _Unplugged_ session was one of the best they’ve ever had.” His Dad says a few weeks later as they ate family dinner. Stiles shrugged.

 “Others say that your song wasn’t based off of something that happened. That you made it all up for sympathy.” Isaac said softly.

Stiles snorted. “I’m not that smart, or that desperate for fame.”

“That what I said…well the smart part anyway.” Stiles playfully kicked his brother.

They fell into a comfortable silence. “You never talked to me about that…about what your Dad did to your Mother.”

“That’s because our _Dad_ found us the night our _father_ killed our Mother.” The retired Sheriff understood what Stiles meant and let the conversation drop. The trio ate in a comfortable silence. Stiles couldn’t have picked a better person to save him and his brother even if he had a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best thing I've written but I've been kind of...blah...for the last few months so hopefully this bit of angst will get it out of my system. Already said it once but this song is Save Him but Justin Nozuka


End file.
